New, improved antibiotics are continually in demand, particularly for the treatment of human diseases. Increased potency, expanded spectrum of bacterial inhibition, increased in vivo efficacy, and improved pharmaceutical properties are some of the goals for improved antibiotics.
One class of antibiotics is the glycopeptide class. The glycopeptide class includes, for example, the known antibiotics vancomycin, parvocidin, actinoidin, and ristocetin. Common to all of these complex antibiotics is the presence of at least one carbohydrate and at least one peptide portion. The A84575 antibiotics are most similar to parvocidin.